


A Roll of the Dice to Make Things Nice

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kissing Games, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first time together as a foursome and nerves are running high. A silly game helps them find their footing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll of the Dice to Make Things Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a continuation of my other OT4 fic, Experiences in Two by Two, which tells the story about how their triad became a quad, but this story can stand by itself.

“Hey babe, you’re the first one here,” Neal says, welcoming Sara in the loft. The first thing he sees is how tensed up her shoulders look underneath her tasteful, light-green blouse.

“That’s good because I was thinking that I would like to talk a little before Peter and Elizabeth arrive,” Sara responds. She’s trying to sound as calm as possible even though Neal can probably tell how unsure she is feeling right now.

“Of course.” Neal gestures to the couch for her to have a seat, and sits down next to her, waiting for her to continue her thought.

For the first time that he can remember, Sara is having a tough time meeting his eyes. She looks detached, nervous even. If Neal were honest witha himself, he’s somewhat anxious about tonight. That has to be expected. Neal knows that he loves Sara and that he loves Peter and Elizabeth too, but loving them together is different.. He’s worried about how the events of tonight could impact on his relationships with the people he loves, but he remains hopeful and fully believes that the benefits far outweigh any negatives that may arise. However, the look on Sara’s face gives him pause. His internal thoughts halt as Sara begins to speak.

“I know I don’t need to tell you this,” Sara says with her arms folded, “but, I’m feeling a little nervous.“ She pauses, ”but excited.”

Neal gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s understandable and to tell you the truth, this is big, and I can’t say that I entirely know what’s going to happen. There’s even a chance it could blow up all in our faces. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that I’m not nervous, I mean it.” Neal holds her hands in his and looks straight into her eyes. “But I think this has a real chance of working. I love you, and as long as you are with me, I think the odds are on our side.”

For the first time since she entered the apartment, Neal sees some light shine on Sara’s face as a smile slowly blossoms.

Sara gives him a delicate kiss on the lips and says, “Thank you.”

Neal gets off the couch when he hears the knock at the door. “Ready?” he asks. Sara nods and smiles.

Neal moves lightly on his feet en-route to the door. He opens it and welcomes his new guests in.

Elizabeth is the first to greet him. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a smooch on the lips by way of hello.

“I’m glad to see you too, Elizabeth. Sara is over there on the couch,” Neal says.

“Hey you,” Peter says as he walks closer to Neal and hugs him tightly. He releases as Neal gives him a peck on the cheek.

Peter joins the others on the couch, while Neal goes to fetch the wine bottle and glasses. When he returns, he sees that Peter and Elizabeth have sandwiched Sara between them. Sara rests her head on Peter’s shoulder while Elizabeth lays on hers.

 

“I guess it’s the chair for me then.” Neal says this teasingly, but inside in his head, he’s really doesn’t mind it because it’s worth it to see the anxiety Sara confessed to having to him earlier has passed.

“It’s okay baby. Sit,” Elizabeth says as Peter pulls the chair closer to the couch.

Neal pours everyone a glass of wine and takes his seat.

“Sara, it’s important for you to know that the two of them over there can get real clingy. They might try to smother you.”

Sara lets out a nervous laugh. She feels comfortable squished between the two of them, but there’s still plenty of time for any doubts to kick in.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Sara says before she takes an extra large gulp of wine. “It’s sweet.”

Elizabeth stretches her arm around Sara and lightly squeezes her shoulder. “You can relax now, sweetie. We like you very much. Isn’t that right, honey?”

“Mmm hmm.” Peter nods in agreement.

Elizabeth turns to Sara and says, “I think it is time to get this party started, don’t you?”

“What do you have in mind?” Sara responds to El, yet her gaze is focused on Neal.

El produces a small plastic bag with two six sided dice inside. She opens up the bag and empties the contents into her hand.

“We’re going to play a game. You can see that I have two dice. They are very special.” Elizabeth holds up one and shows it around.

“Oh, I know that game. Everyone knows that game,” Peter says with a slight groan.

“Yeah, they do. It’s cheesy, but always fun when played with the right people,” Neal responds and lightly shoves Peter’s shoulder to communicate to him that he should cheer up just a bit.

“This one has different body parts on it.” She puts the one die on the table and then she holds up the other one. “And this one has different actions on it. You need to roll both dice and then do what they tell you. Does that sound simple enough?”

Neal lightly smacks Peter’s knee and asks, “So, what do you think? Are you going to help me entertain our ladies?”

Suddenly, Peter’s pout disappears as his lips turn upward. It might be the wine talking, or possibly the warmth that exudes off of Neal that never fails to fill his heart with a smile “It’s on!” he exclaims with a slap on the table.

“Who wants to go first?” Sara asks.

Neal snatches the dice off of the table and rolls them. “Nuzzle and Shoulder,” he reads off.

Neal gets up out of his seat and moves over to where Peter is sitting. “Are you ready for me?”

“Just get over here,” Peter says as he pulls Neal into his lap.

Neal moves his head so that his face fits inside the space between the other man’s neck and shoulder and rubs his nose against the line where the collar of his shirt meets his skin. Peter holds him tight and leans his head to the side to suggest that Neal should kiss his cheek, which he does.

“That was two things, wasn’t it?” Sara comments.

“Technically,” Elizabeth responds, “but they’re cute so they can get away with it.”

“Thanks hun,” Peter says. “My turn.” He reaches around Neal so that he can roll the dice. “Caress and lips.”

Peter puts one hand behind Neal’s head and moves his other hand up to Neal’s face. Peter rubs his thumb across Neal’s bottom lip and the Neal can’t help but part his lips and lick the other man’s thumb.

“You’re naughty,” Peter taunts before he moves his other hand behind Neal’s head so he can pull him close enough to press their lips together. The kiss is anything but rushed as they leave their lips closed, content with just breathing each other in.

“I think it’s time we get to play,” Elizabeth answers and she picks up the dice.

All eyes are on Elizabeth as she rolls the dice. “Kiss and Hand,” she reads. “It’s a little tamer than I would like, but I think I can work with this.”

Sara can’t help but find herself excited at this turn of events. With Elizabeth at her side, she has felt herself becoming significantly calmer as the night goes on. She raises her hand expectantly and offers it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth accepts the Sara’s hand with both of her own and brings it up to their eye line. While keeping perfect eye contact, Elizabeth kisses each one of Sara’s knuckles, the back of her hand, and turns her hand over so that she can kiss her palm. After Elizabeth releases her hand, Sara lets out a deep breath and smiles.

It’s Sara’s turn to roll the dice. “Lick and nipples,” Sara reads excitedly. “Now things are getting interesting. And whose nipples am I going to have the pleasure of licking?” Sara taps one finger against her lips.

Both Neal and El look at Peter at the same time.

“Troublemakers, the two of you,” mutters Peter playfully.

Sara grins ear to ear and faces Peter and Neal. Sara looks at Neal and says, “Up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Neal gets the message and switches places with Sara

Sara’s thankful she wore pants so that she’s able straddle Peter’s legs. She sits back on his lap so that she can pull Peter’s shirt by the lapels. She then starts the painstaking process of unbuttoning his shirt. Sara unbuttons his shirt halfway down making sure his nipples are clearly visible.

“Oh my, what glorious pecs you have,” she tries to say in a low voice, but ends up giggling instead.

Peter is reduced to a whimper as Sara dips her head enough for her tongue to touch his skin. Her soft, hot tongue makes broad strokes around his nipple, but never quite touching it. It’s a tantalizing move that makes Peter moan from the bottom of his throat.

Sara finally stops taunting him and starts tonguing his nipple properly. Peter’s head tips back with his jaw slack.

Afterwards, Sara rests her head on his shoulder and he starts to unbutton her blouse even if he can’t see what he is doing with her hair in the way. When he reaches the bottom, Neal moves closer so that he can help out by pulling her blouse off of her shoulders and unclasping her bra, freeing her breasts. Sara stands up and pulls Peter up with her.

Elizabeth also gets up and walks behind Peter so she can reach her arounds around his chest and finish unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt. With a little help from Elizabeth, Peter strips out of the rest of his clothes. Once he is fully naked, Elizabeth has to stand back and just take a moment to admire his beautiful form.

“Stop daydreaming hun, you are still extremely overdressed,” Peter says.

“Just admiring the view,” Elizabeth comments, as she starts to undress herself.

Sara’s attention is drawn to Neal who is now standing up and moving closer to her. She captures his mouth with her own with a powerful kiss and puts her hands on his chest so that she can guide him backwards, walking towards the bed.

Peter calls out to them. “You know Sara, I can last a lot longer than quick-draw over there.”

“Quick-draw, Peter? Are you serious?” Neal backs away from Sara and gets right in Peter’s face.

“Well, you don’t seem to be denying it,” Peter responds smugly.

“Because I refuse to acknowledge it with a response, that’s why.”

Elizabeth moves in to separate the two. “Peter, that was mean. Kiss and make it better.”

Peter looks Neal in the eyes, kisses him and says, “I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry that I am still wearing too many clothes. I’ll fix that now.”

Sara walks up to Peter, pulls him by the hand and pushes him onto the bed. “Lie down on your back, I want to take a ride.”

Peter’s momentarily surprised by the brazen request then complies with strains of the word “Yes,” escaping his lips.

Even Neal takes a second, mid-strip to look over at the bed to make sure he heard what he thought he just heard.

After Peter lies flat on the bed, Sara crawls on her hands and knees up the bed near his legs. She takes a seat on his thighs and places one hand around his cock while she tickles his balls with her other hand, making his dick twitch with excitement.

“Tell me how you like it. Do you like it slow?” Mimicking her words, Sara strokes his dick at a steady and unrushed pace. “Or do you like it hard and fast, like this?” Her hands quicken as she begins to pump his dick harder.

“Anyway you want to give it to me,” Peter moans.

Neal hands Sara one of the condoms from the nightstand. Sara rips open the condom package and rolls it onto Peter’s dick, and stares into his eyes as she moves her knees higher on the bed so she can position herself to get him inside of her. She then starts to rock her hips back and forth and begins to gain momentum. Sara feels a hand on her shoulder; it’s Elizabeth who is sitting on the side of the bed.

“You can hurt your knees that way. Put your hands on the bed to take the weight off. Believe me, you’ll thank me later,” Elizabeth says.

As Elizabeth watches, she feels the bed dip next to her as Neal sits down and wraps his arms around her.

“Now that is a sight I can get used to. Aren’t they beautiful, baby?” Elizabeth tells Neal.

“They certainly are. And so are you,” Neal tell her, then kisses her neck.

Sara does as she’s told, and places her hands on either side of Peter’s head and rests on her elbows which puts her face right above his. He reaches around, grabs her hips, and pulls her into him. She smiles.

“So close,” Peter moans as Sara thrusts harder. Peter hits his orgasm first, but Sara follows soon after and rolls off to lay on her back next to him while he cleans himself off.

“Do you think we should join them?” Neal asks rhetorically.

“Absolutely, we’ll find a way to fit,” Elizabeth replies

Elizabeth climbs into bed and nudges at her husband, waking him from his post orgasmic bliss. Peter seems to get the idea an snuggles closer to Sara, making room on the bed allowing Elizabeth to move further on the bed. Neal tries to follow, but is stopped before he can sit down.

“Be careful!” Neal hears Sara say from the far end of the bed. “I don’t want to  
fall off!”

“Sara, I would never let anything like that happen to you. Why don’t we switch places. That way I can protect you from the edge of the bed and still hold you,” Peter says reassuringly. Sara crawls over Peter and next to Elizabeth as they re-situate. Sara lets out a contented sigh as she feels his strong arms around her tight.

Sara and Elizabeth make eye contact before Elizabeth feels Neal’s hand on her right shoulder. Neal carefully turns her so that she is facing him, their faces only a mere two inches apart, the tips of her sensitive nipples tentatively grazing his chest.

Smiling, Neal threads his hands through Elizabeth’s hair and holds while he brings their mouths together for a kiss.

While Elizabeth’s right arm is stuck between their two hot bodies, her free arm wraps around Neal and eventually lands on one of Neal’s ass cheeks. A short smack makes him moan into her mouth.

“What was that for?” Neal pretends to complain.

“Oh, please,” Elizabeth responds. “Maybe you should turn your back to me and get comfortable.”

After Neal turns around, he’s greeted with Elizabeth’s hand on his cock.

As Elizabeth presses her palm against Neal’s hard dick, he melts into her touch. After an entire night of foreplay, it isn’t too long before his come starts to leak over Elizabeth’s hand. She pumps Neal’s cock, she feels something wet on her neck, which she correctly guesses is Sara’s tongue, but she doesn’t have time to enjoy it right this second because her focus returns to Neal and his cock who are demanding her undivided attention.

“How is it, baby?” Elizabeth whispers in Neal’s ear. She absolutely loves watching him become undone.

“Gonna come… so hard... El…” Neal pants.

“That’s so good baby. Come for me,” Elizabeth says as she strokes Neal’s dick until he comes onto his stomach.

Neal leaves the bed for a moment to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom to clean himself off and when he returns he is treated to the sight of Peter whispering into Sara’s ear as she licks and sucks onto one of Elizabeth’s nipples. He is probably telling Sara the exact places where Elizabeth is sensitive and how to touch her to make her absolutely crazy with want. Sara’s mouth travels upwards until she is kissing the other woman’s neck delicately and with care.

As Neal takes his place back in bed, he notices that Elizabeth has a sated smile on her face, but her lids are starting to look heavy and she is struggling to stifle a yawn which finally escapes. She looks a little embarrassed, but Sara is quick to comfort her.

“It’s fine,” Sara says calmly, “It’s been a big night.”

Peter moves his arm over Sara to give El’s hand a squeeze with his own and Sara’s waist, spooning her from behind. Neal lies on his side with his arm splayed over Elizabeth’s chest and his face tucked into her shoulder. Neal takes in an extra moment before he closes his eyes to look at his lovers. It has been a big night, he thinks to himself, and a great night. Hopefully one of many. If tonight is any indication, he very well might get his wish.

They stay cuddled together until morning.


End file.
